1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair pieces, and in particular, to various hair pieces and methods for attaching the hair pieces to the head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many women with long, full hair still choose to use ponytails or other extension weaves to enhance the look of their hair. Other women prefer just a slight change, with perhaps a few extra inches in length of the hair to transform their normal daily appearance.
Unfortunately, many of the hair pieces and hair extensions that are currently available in the marketplace are not suited for a variety of different types of hair, or require the user to spend a lot of time to attach and use the hair piece or hair extension.
Thus, there remains a need to provide an improved hair piece, and method of attaching the hair piece to the head, which is convenient to use, and which allows for attachment within a short period of time.